1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to volleyball nets and more particularly, to a portable volleyball net assembly characterized by a vertically-adjustable net supported continuously along the edges by a binder attached to each one of a pair of net cylinders or rods engaging a pair of parallel net support poles which are preferably assembled from three tubular support members. The net is tensioned in playing position using a pair of tensioning cords, each of which has a first end attached to a stake penetrating the ground and loops through a cord ring or clevis mounted on each corresponding net support pole, descending outwardly and looping through a second stake in the ground. The second end then attaches to a cord stay which is slidably mounted on the descending tensioning cord, to allow variations in net tension. In a first embodiment the net is connected along the edges to a pair of parallel, tubular net cylinders by means of a binder or sleeve, each of which net cylinders slidably receives the upper end of a net support pole and is secured in position by friction due to the tension exerted by the tensioning cords. Alternatively, multiple, vertically-spaced pairs of diametrically-opposed pin openings are provided in the middle support member of each net support pole, each pair of pin openings adapted for receiving an adjusting pin which supports the corresponding net cylinder at a selected height. In a second embodiment a pair of spaced support rings is fixed laterally to each net cylinder and slidably receives a net support pole. Vertically-adjustable support of the net is facilitated either by tension applied by the tensioning cords or using the adjusting pins as in the previous embodiment, or by using a loop-pile stay strap which wraps around the top support member of the net support pole and the corresponding net cylinder. In a third embodiment, the two support rings are replaced by a support cylinder which slidably receives each net support pole and is adjustably supported by tension or by using the adjusting pin or loop-pile stay, as described above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatuses for supporting a volleyball net are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,163 dated Nov. 15, 1983, to Darrell A. Schoenig, discloses a "Portable Volleyball Apparatus" characterized by a pair of spaced poles, each telescopically adjustable in height and including lockable clamps to fix the desired height of a net which spans the two poles and is attached thereto by means of ties. A pair of cords diverges downwardly and outwardly from the top of each corresponding pole to attach with stakes in the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,395, dated Mar. 22, 1988, to James E. Halverson, details a "Free-Standing Sport Net Stand" including a supporting foot member, upon which a riser and extension member are cooperatively connected in a generally upward direction. A leg and weight assembly are outwardly connected to the foot member, generally perpendicular to the riser and extension member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,382, dated May 16, 1989, to Wesley T. Wheeler, describes a "Portable Volleyball Net Support System", including a pair of telescoping poles having a net support line attached thereto at one end, with the opposite end of the net support line extending downwardly along the opposite telescoping pole to engage a one-way cleat having a pair of jam plates positioned to define an outwardly-flaring, line-receiving channel. The jam plates are contoured to define multiple, spaced ridges extending from the bottom of the channel diagonally outwardly and toward the end of the channel opposite from the end at which the support line enters the channel from the net. The ridges permit the support line to be pulled through the channel with minimal resistance and then forced downwardly into the channel when the tensioning pull on the support line is released, which, in turn, causes the support line to be tightly gripped by the ridges. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,428, dated Apr. 3, 1990, to Earl J. Nauman, discloses a "Portable Net-Tightening Post Assembly" for supporting sports nets, tarpaulins, awnings and the like, including a post anchor with downwardly-extending prongs which are formed of flat spring metal and are adapted to be embedded in a penetrable support surface such as sand or soil. The prongs are fastened to the bottom surface of a base plate of the post anchor at locations displaced outwardly from a post or pole which extends upwardly from the top surface of the base plate. The resiliency of the prongs maintains the tautness of a net, tarpaulin, awning or the like which spans a pair of the post assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,149, dated Aug. 14, 1990, to Joe Lin, et al, describes "Net Posts For Ball Games" characterized by multiple hollow tubes which have different diameters and can be fitted over one another. An adaptor, including an outer screwed sleeve member and a lining press member, is provided for the connection of two of the tubes. A slidable threading lug is fitted over each of the hollow tubes. The net posts can be reduced in dimensions to facilitate storage, shipment and carrying by fitting one hollow tube over another. U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,043 dated Nov. 6, 1990, to E. T. Allbright details a recreational net formed with multiple loops along the edges for engaging the net support poles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,101, dated Apr. 21, 1992, to David C. McKay, details a "Games-Net Support" having a flat ground plate with a central threaded aperture. A threaded rod is screwed into the aperture and extends from the bottom surface of the plate to a variable length, as desired. A hollow tube is perpendicularly positioned on and attached to the top surface of the plate, extending up to support a net. Two spaced supports are used for the net. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,408, dated Oct. 20, 1992, to John F. Hall, describes a "Net Support" for supporting tennis nets, badminton nets, volleyball nets and the like. A cross member is pivoted to the lower end of a post and is adjustable to account for an inclined surface. A support leg is swingably attached to the post and is of adjustable length so that the post can be adjusted perpendicular to a horizontal surface. An additional volleyball net apparatus in use is the "Kill Court" (trademark) owned by Centerline Sports of Estes Park, Colo., licensed by Sideout Sport and illustrated and described in the "Sideout Weekender" brochure, which apparatus is characterized by a net fastened at each end to a net cylinder which is slidably received by a pair of spaced rings mounted on the upper end of a net support pole. Another apparatus is detailed in the August, 1993, issue of Volleyball Monthly, entitled Park & Sun U.S.A. Featured is a volleyball net having a flexible sleeve fitted over a pair of supports and secured to the supports by means of a cable.
One of the problems encountered in erecting a volleyball net is variations in the elevation of the playing area where a volleyball net is to be erected. This frequently results in a slanted net which is higher at one end than at the other, because one net support pole stands upon a higher elevated section of ground than the opposite net support pole. Additionally, the standard net heights for volleyball differ for men and women; the standard net height for men is eight feet, whereas the standard net height for women is seven feet, four and one-fourth inches. Many conventional volleyball net assemblies do not include a net which may be adjusted in height, creating a problem when men and women, as well as children, must use the same volleyball net, as in tournaments. Another problem lies in net stretch and sag, as well as the complexity and inefficiency of attaching the net to the support poles. Ties at the top and bottom of the net are commonly used for this purpose, but are difficult to tighten sufficiently to prevent net sag. Even when removable sleeves, loops or alternative devices are used to correct this problem, the ties or cables combined with these devices stretch and also add to the complexity of such assemblies.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable volleyball net assembly including a net which minimizes net sag and stretch and is secured continuously along its two edges by means of a fixed binder or sleeve to two parallel, independently vertically-adjustable net cylinders which slidably receive the top segment of corresponding net support poles, vertically stabilized by tensioning cords.
It is another object of this invention to provide a portable volleyball net assembly having a volleyball net with minimum stretch and sag, each vertical edge of which is continuously fixedly secured by means of a binder to a tubular or solid net cylinder suitably adapted for slidably receiving the upper portion of a net support pole assembled from three tubular or solid support members which are joined by connecting joints, the middle of which support members may be provided with multiple, vertically-spaced pairs of diametrically-opposed pin openings, each sized for receiving an adjusting pin for supporting the corresponding net cylinder at a selected height, independently of the height of the opposite net cylinder, and the top of each of which net support poles is vertically stabilized by a tensioning cord which is secured by stakes penetrating the ground.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable volleyball net assembly characterized by a net having minimum stretch and sag and secured vertically and continuously along the edges in fixed relationship to a binder or sleeve, and the binder fixed to a pair of parallel net cylinders or solid tubular members, each, in turn, fitted with a pair of spaced support rings for slidably receiving the top portion of a net support pole which is stabilized in vertical playing position by a tensioning cord secured by stakes and is assembled from three tubular support members joined by connecting joints. The vertically-adjustable support of each pair of support rings is facilitated either by friction or by sliding an adjusting pin through one of multiple, vertically-spaced pairs of diametrically-opposed pin openings provided in the middle support member and supporting the corresponding support ring on the protruding ends of the adjusting pin, or by using a loop-pile stay which wraps around the net support pole and corresponding net cylinder.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a simple, yet efficient portable volleyball net assembly including a net having minimum sag spanning and connected permanently and continuously along parallel edges to a pair of spaced, vertical, parallel net cylinders by means of a binding material, each of which net cylinders longitudinally fixedly secures a lateral tubular or solid support member suitably adapted for slidably receiving the top portion of a net support pole which is assembled from three tubular or solid support members joined by connecting joints, and is vertically stabilized by a tensioning cord which loops through a cord ring or clevis on the net support pole and is secured by stakes, the vertically-adjustable support of each support cylinder being facilitated either by friction or by resting the support cylinder on the protruding ends of an adjusting pin extending through one of multiple, vertically-spaced pairs of diametrically-opposed pin openings provided in the middle support member, or by using a loop-pile stay which wraps around the net support pole and corresponding support cylinder.